


OBSESSION / MICHAEL MYERS

by candiedOculus



Category: Halloween (1978), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possessive Behavior, and a merciless killing machine, and a stubby tall boy, and killing, bunch of crying, idk - Freeform, michael being the creepy stalker he is, obsessive / possessive tendencies, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedOculus/pseuds/candiedOculus
Summary: enjoy this plethora of Michael Myers in this book that i try to maintain :’)





	OBSESSION / MICHAEL MYERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {{ i guess there’s gonna be a part two for this hh }}
> 
> Michael finds you and goes in for the kill , but is confused because new feelings slowly arise and he can’t bring himself to kill the reader for some reason

It was a bitter cold day in Haddonfield. Some people chose to stay in the warm comfort of their homes and relax while others were forced to exit the house and travel in the harsh glacial weather in the small but fearful town. (Y/n) was one of those people , she had to go to the post office and retrieve her package , and she had to do it today. She huffed in annoyance , putting on her grey sweater then her winter jacket and grabbed her keys. With one more distant look around the downstairs of her home , she stepped out the door , closing and locking it behind her.

She hopped into her car and started the engine , her phone going off with a notification. It was a text from one of her close friends about the party she was going to attend tomorrow. The text was sent from slightly paranoid Claire , who showed deep concern over the (h/c) woman about her safety , despite being the host of the early on Halloween party.

_+1 New message from Claire_

_‘ heyy (Y/n) , I know we’re having this whole Halloween party tomorrow and , yeah , to attract the hunks of boys and all but , I just want to make sure that we’re all going to be ok , I don’t want any murderers or stalkers come to try and harm us , especially you since… ya know ? Just a small message wondering if you’re still ok with all this_

The woman sighed sadly , as she vividly remembered a night that has mentally scarred her for as long as she lives. It lingered in the back of her mind for eternity, the time when she discovered one of her friend’s body in the bushes along with her boyfriend, and a large hand covered in blood grab at her shoulder and tried to pull her towards the darkness as she shrieked in terror. Luckily the police came and was able to scare him off but she had fainted back then not only because of how light-hearted she was but the horror and stress that raised her anxiety levels through the roof. Present day (Y/n) shook her head, texting back her friend in a hurry.

_It’s fine , Claire, don’t worry. I appreciate the thought though , i think that we’ll be ok. Thanks , love ya ❤️._

~✝️~

 “ Thanks for keeping my package safe. I’m sorry I took long , haha..” the young woman trailed off , finally picking up her package and apologizing for her somewhat tardiness. The clerk that sat behind the counter only huffed , irritation apparent on his face. “ Whatever , just get the hell outta here already , I needa close up shop , _now._ ” (Y/n) frowned , not understanding why it seemed that the clerk was taking his anger out on her in some form. She quietly took her package and walked out the door to her car , silently cursing herself for probably getting on the guy’s nerves somehow. Unfortunately for the clerk , a dangerous man had been patiently waited for him the entire time until he was alone. The creepy figure emerged from the shadows of the back room and speed walked behind the clerk , not making a sound as he grabbed the clerk in a headlock. The two men struggled for a few seconds , knocking things over on the floor in the process , before the attacker had enough and twisted the clerk’s head around. He fell to the ground with a shocked facial expression and blood seeping out of his mouth. The murderer looming over him was none other than Michael Myers himself , or better known as the Shape. Earlier while he was doing his usual rounds around town , he had watched this man undoubtedly disrespect the lady before him before she left. How dare he…..

(Y/n) slowly walked back to her car and wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes , as she felt a dark presence stalk behind her. She turned her head to see the Shape , his knife and the amount of blood he was soaked in sent chills down her spine, prompting her to turn back around and quicken her pace , the man mimicking her actions close behind her. She tried to get to the car and succeeded , but fumbled and dropped her keys in the process. Suddenly a bloody hand grabbed her neck , (Y/n)’s eyes widening as he pulled her up to face him and his dangerous , blood soaked weapon. She saw , past the dark eyeholes of the mask , and saw dark brown eyes glaring down at her small frame with hatred and anger. The smell of copper and motor oil filled her nostrils and messed with her head as she swung it around along with her hands , hitting the man in a futile attempt to get him off her and escape. The Shape raised his knife above his head, ready to pierce it into her body as the woman screamed. The hand that held her in a deathly strong grasp tightened around her throat to tone down her screams.

 But then… he paused. His tight grasp remained , but he seemed to be frozen in place , which confused them both. Many thoughts raced through his mind , besides the voices , many of which were surrounding the (h/c) woman that stood before him in fear. He tilted his head to the side, confused why he suddenly can’t bring himself to end her life. It was simple, yet he was unable to perform this simple task with this woman. It definitely wasn’t the fear of getting caught , oh no, but something else. He pointed the sharp and bloodied kitchen knife to her chest but stopped. He couldn’t do it, almost like he didn’t _want to._ It confused him , and _angered_ him, very much. He didn’t have an answer for his unusual behavior, suddenly getting worked up and the anger threatening to boil over. His grip tightened even more around her throat, with (Y/n) crying a river at this point. He looked at her, and his chest tightened inside, like he felt _guilty_ for hurting her. No, absolutely not. People fear him all around and those who went against him and stood up against him he made sure they pay. He was emotionless , remorseless , he kills in cold blood without hesitation.

….......

So, why couldn’t he kill you ?


End file.
